


This is my first fanfic, so forgive me if it is horrible

by Littlesunflower24



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Linstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesunflower24/pseuds/Littlesunflower24
Summary: Just a little drabble, Erin shows up at Jay's door





	This is my first fanfic, so forgive me if it is horrible

Jay grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed straight for his couch. He let himself fall back into the comfort of the cushions letting his feet gently land on the coffee table, and sighed bringing the open bottle to his lips taking a swig of the cold liquid. He closed his eyes letting his mind wonder for a moment, he couldn't wrap him mind around the case they'd been working on. His thoughts were abruptly disrupted when he heard a knock at his door, he sighed a little wondering who in the heck would be showing up at his house this time of the night. He leaned forward and sat his beer on the table in front of him quickly bringing himself to his feet. He walked slowly to the door grabbing the door knob and opening it. He eyes widened, and he lifted his eye brow when he noticed Erin standing on the other side of the door. 

"I...I just" she paused, she honestly didn’t know why she came here, it was almost as though she was on autopilot and before she knew it she was standing here knocking on Jay's door "You told me, if I needed someone to talk to" 

"That you could talk to me" he smiled and moved aside grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. He closed the door behind her and pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her "He got in your head, didn't he?" 

she nodded her head softly "yeah" she responded relishing in Jay's sent, he felt like home, something she was never accustomed to aside from Hank. 

He looked down at her, rubbing his hand in a circular motion on her back "That's exactly what he wanted" He hated that Erin had let him get into her head, Jay had warned her not to go into the interrogation room, but Erin was stubborn, and she did what she wanted. 

She pulled away and looked at him. "I know"

He looked down at her, he could see the hurt and pain in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to just take it all away. Make her smile again, show off those beautiful dimples. He leaned down his lips meeting hers. 

She was the first to pull away, with a hint of a smile on her lips. "I'm kind of tired" she paused looking up at him "how about heading to bed? We can talk more in the morning" 

He nodded his head taking her hand in his heading straight for his bed room, he wasn't tired, but if laying down with her meant that she might actually get some sleep, it was a small price to pay. Once in the room he opened his second drawer and pulled out one of his tee shirts tossing it over to her, and quickly changed himself into a pair of sweats before climbing onto his side of the bed.

She walked into the bathroom joined to his room and changed out of her work clothes, she pulled her hair up into a bun and looked at herself in mirror. She bit her lower lip looking at herself wearing one of Jay's signature black shirts. She never imagines this for herself, being so domesticated. Jay had asked her to move in, and Erin said she just needed a little time, even though she stay's here with him most nights anyways. She let out sigh and turned on her heel pulling the door open. She looked at Jay who was already lying in bed and nodded her head. She walked around the bed and climbed in next to him laying her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat helped to ease her mind a little. "Thank you, Jay for being you" she closed her eyes 

He watched as she walked around and climbed into bed, he extended his arm and once she was laying on his chest he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her thigh softly. Once he felt her breathing even out he knew she was drift off to sleep. The woman who stole his heart the first time he met her.


End file.
